El Baile de Navidad
by MartaBlack
Summary: Un baile, bebida... Amor


**Aquí estoy yo, que más o menos se me va pasando el síndrome de la hoja en blanco, o como sea que dijo Inma :p  
Bueno, ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling (si fuesen menos les torturaría un poquito menos).  
Sí, estoy mal de la cabeza por hacer esto; y, aviso, es romance-humor, no es que se me haya ido la olla del todo, falta poco, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el 2006.**

El Baile de Navidad

- Albus, puedes poner la mano en la cintura- comentó Minerva mientras bailaban, la mano de él en su espalda.

- Va… vale- tartamudeó él, sin mover la mano de donde la tenía. Se sonrojó un poquitín, y ella se dio cuenta.

- Albus- le nombró sonriendo-, si no fuera por la barba, juraría que te estás sonrojando- rió con gracia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Los colores se le subieron más al pobre hombre.

- No- negó rápidamente-¡qué va!

Desde otro punto del Gran Comedor, unos aburridos Ron y Harry buscaban distracción; y el segundo la encontró…

- Mira, Ron, mira- llamó la atención de su amigo- Dumbledore se está sonrojando…- sonrió pícaramente- A saber qué le está diciendo la Profesora McGonagall- pensó mal.

Pero su amigo solo tenía ojos para la joven Hermione que bailaba con Victor Krum.

- ¡Quién se habrá creído ese tal Krum!- exclamó- Se cree muy chupi porque juega en la liga profesional de Quidditch, ya ves tú qué cosa- refunfuñó.

Volviendo con la atrevida Minerva y el vergonzoso Albus…

- Albus- le nombró de nuevo-, puedes pegarte más a mí si quieres- comentó viendo la separación que había entre ellos.

- Oye, esto… Minerva- balbuceó-, creo que has bebido demasiado- la mujer que casi nunca bebía, esa noche había consumido unas seis copas.

- Que no, tonto- sonrió cariñosamente, enseñándole sus blanquecinos dientes-. En los bailes se trata de ligar- se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su pareja con lujuria.

- Si tú lo dices…- suspiró él, y reparó en la mirada de ella- ¿O… oye, eeh, por qué me miras así?- preguntó, aquella mujer le estaba poniendo a prueba, y él debía mantener la compostura ante sus alumnos, por muchas ganas que tuviese de besarla y abrazarla.

- ¿Te he dicho que te queda muy sexy la barba?- preguntó en un susurro al lado de su oído, sin que esa mirada lujuriosa desapareciera de su rostro.

- ¿C… cómo dices, Minerva?- tartamudeó quedándose lívido- Me temo que a estas edades el oído nos flaquea un poco y…- ella le guiñó un ojo picarona- ¿M… me acabas de gui… guiñar un ojo o me lo ha parecido?- consiguió articular.

- Oye, te dije que podías poner la mano en la cintura y que podías pegarte más a mí- esquivó ella, probando su resistencia.

- ¿Me lo dijiste?- preguntó intentando disimular, y un ruidito de tragar saliva salió de su garganta. Ella asintió levemente, acercándose ella misma: si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

Mientras tanto, Ron no apartaba la vista de Krum y Hermione, y Harry no la movía de la pareja del fondo de la estancia que formaban Dumbledore y McGonagall.

- Oye¿y si nos acercamos hasta allá a ver qué dicen?- propuso Harry zarandeándole, emocionado.

- ¿Y dejar a Hermione con Krum sola?... ¡Ni hablar!- negó encolerizado el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos- Harry, no querrás ser el culpable de que Krum meta mano, o peor, viole a nuestra amiga¿verdad?- Harry rió con ganas.

- ¡Pero si Hermione está muy feliz con Krum!- exclamó- Y, Ron, si no sacio mi vena cotilla, no me quedo a gusto...- hizo un par de pucheros.

- Está bien... Vamos- consintió poniéndose en pie, y dirigiendo una última y rápida mirada a su amiga.

Se acercaron sigilosamente y se escondieron bajo la mesa más cercana.

- ¿No vas a poner la mano en mi cintura?- insistió ella.

- Pero en la espalda está bien...-intentó convencerla, pero Minerva alzó una ceja y le miró como miraba a sus alumnos- Yo no quisiera ser maleducado.

- Tranquilo, si a mí no me importa- le guiñó un ojo, pero él siguió sin mover la mano.

Harry intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo y soltó un inicio de carcajada. Ron le tapó la boca como pudo, para que no les descubriesen.

- ¿Oíste algo?- preguntó Albus, mirando alrededor. Los dos estudiantes se quedaron como petrificados, sin apenas respirar.

- Tú corazón palpitando por mí- sonrió ella, dando un traspiés y demostrando que seis copas son muchas.

- Minerva, creo que bebiste demasiado, en serio... Vamos a sentarnos aquí- la arrastró hasta dos sillas, y se sentaron a la mesa donde debajo se ocultaban los dos chicos.

- Pero que yo quiero que me pongas la mano en la cintura…- le susurró al oído, pero de manera que Harry y Ron pudieron oírlo- Jooo- se quejó, y le puso cara de perrito abandonado.

- Otro día, Minerva, otro día- suspiró él dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, y a punto estuvo de pisar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Es que no te gusto?- preguntó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas, eso a Albus le partió el corazón.

- No, si no es eso…- ella no le dejó terminar.

- Tú a mí me gustas mucho- sonrió tambaleándose. Él se quedó callado¡aquello era su sueño hecho realidad!- ¿Me pones la mano en la cintura?

- Ayss¿hasta que no te ponga la mano en la cintura no vas a parar?- ella negó con la cabeza, y él pasó tímidamente su brazo por la cintura de la subdirectora.

- Harry, esto es mejor que ver a Krum y Hermione comiéndose los morros- retiró la mano de la boca de su amigo, y contuvo la risa como pudo.

- Amor a la tercera edad- ambos rieron con ganas, pero las carcajadas fueron apagadas por el ruido de la fiesta.

- ¿En serio no oyes nada?- insistió, apretándola más contra sí. Eso a ella le gustó y sonrió ampliamente.

- Tu corazón y el mío- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ambos corazones se aceleraban mucho, con razón ella los oía.

- ¿Está borracha?- preguntó Ron a Harry, el cual asintió. El muchacho pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de que la profesora había pisado su traje con el tacón, y, al levantarse bruscamente, se llevó parte de la tela.

- ¡Bailemos!- ordenó ella levantando a Albus de un tirón- Eh¿qué tengo enganchado en el tacón?- se agachó un poco y lo recogió- Parece tela.

- Se parece a la tela del ridículo traje del Señor Weasley- entrecerró los ojos, y se agachó a la altura de la mesa, y levantó el mantel, dejando ver a los dos alumnos que reían-. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estén metidos debajo de la mesa y riendo?- preguntó, nadie podría decir si estaba avergonzado, enfadado o qué sentimiento le inundaba.

- Bueno, nosotros…- articuló Harry pensando una excusa rápida- buscábamos el pendiente de Hermione- respuesta sencilla y rápida.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- susurraba Minerva horrorizada: dos de sus alumnos la habían visto borracha y flirteando con el director…- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- repitió, y sintió de pronto un bajón repentino, y cayó desmayada. Por suerte, Albus la miró al primer susurro y consiguió sujetarla, por la espalda, cómo no. Pero no podía sostenerla muy bien, así que tuvo que cogerla en brazos para luego poder sacarla de allí.

La música paró, y las vistas de todos se centraron en la escena, que debía resultar muy graciosa: Minerva en brazos de Albus, muerto de vergüenza, y Ron y Harry saliendo de debajo de una mesa. Cómica se la podría denominar.

- Esto… Yo…- musitó el director- Ha debido marearse, voy a llevarla a su habitación- informó, y todos le abrieron paso apartándose a un lado- Ya hablaremos luego- miró a los chicos que se incorporaban.

Una vez hubo salido del Gran Comedor decorado para la ocasión, él mismo se sintió muchísimo más liberado y más tranquilo. Había sido una noche vergonzosa.

Caminó lentamente, llevando a la inconsciente Minerva en brazos, hasta llegar hasta el tercer piso del castillo. En esa noche, las escaleras estaban, en especial, mucho más caprichosas, y se tomaron su tiempo en llegar hasta donde él se encontraba.

Se encontró frente a frente con el que años atrás había sido su propio despacho, pero que ahora pertenecía a la mujer que cargaba y amaba. Abrió la puerta de una suave patada, sin dañar la madera, ya que tenía las manos en otra cosa.

Accedió a una habitación cuadrada, donde había un escritorio tras el cual había una butaca, y delante de él, otras dos para los invitados. Una vela estaba ya casi consumida junto a unos exámenes. Al fondo de la estancia había una ventana por la que entraba la luz de la luna. Y estanterías, muchas estanterías. Había, también, dos puertas juntas. Entró por la de la derecha.

Esa era una estancia más pequeña, constante solo de una cómoda, una cama amplia a cuyos lados había dos mesitas de noche repletas de libros, un armario y una chimenea sobre la que estaba colocada una foto desde la que saludaban ella y su hermano.

Había también un cuadro que ocupaba toda una pared con un retrato de los campos de donde ella procedía: Escocia. Más bien, parecía una ventana que diera a un paisaje precioso y, sobre todo, verde.

Depositó el cuerpo de Minerva sobre la cama de sábanas rojas, y conjuró una silla para sentarse él junto a ella.

- ¿Albus?- una cálida voz le despertó suavemente; entreabrió los ojos y vio a Minerva incorporarse lentamente en la cama- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué no estamos en el baile?

- Te desmayaste- aclaró el hombre, frunciendo el ceño-, seguramente por tanto vino y porquerías que tomaste: el alcohol es malo- regañó, y Minerva solo pudo reír con ganas; él no veía qué tenía de gracioso.

- ¿Te digo un secreto?- preguntó coqueta- No he bebido ni una copa de alcohol- le dijo-, no me gusta nada.

- Pero…- balbuceó, por la expresión del rostro de la mujer se veía que no era una broma- si yo te he visto beber- dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás-¡más de seis copas!

- Ja, ja- rió por lo bajo-. Se llama "zumo de calabaza" y "cerveza de mantequilla sin alcohol".

- Pero tú no eres así- contestó él aún incrédulo.

- Una persona es como quiere ser- repuso ella muy sabia, y de manera divertida.

- Pero me dijiste que…- no pudo acabar la frase.

- Que la barba te queda muy sexy- terminó ella sonriendo-¿y qué?- se encogió de hombros, y entrelazó sus finos dedos entre la barba del mago- Y lo mantengo- le miró a los ojos.

"Qué ojos tan preciosos tiene", pensó Minerva, perdiéndose en ellos.

"Qué frágil parece su rostro ahora", pensó Albus, mirando cómo cambiaban las duras facciones habituales de la mujer por unas dulces.

Y con esos pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un tierno beso… En el tierno beso tan deseado.

_3 años después, en las mismas fechas…_

Las primeras luces matutinas la despertaron, acariciándole en la cara. ¡Era Navidad! Se dio media vuelta con intención de dormir un poco más, pero algo frenó ese intentó: él estaba ahí, dormidito, en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sábanas y en las mismas condiciones de desnudez que ella.

Sonrió para sí, mientras le observaba respirar apaciguadamente.

Volvió la vista, casi sin pensarlo, hacia los pies de la cama. Había dos montoncitos de regalos; obviamente, uno para ella y otro para Albus. Esperaría a que él despertara para abrirlos, aunque eso supusiera una pequeña espera.

Salió de la cama cuidadosamente, y se pusó su bata de tela escocesa. Encendió la chimenea. Acercó una butaca, la que Albus había conjurado hacía justo tres años, y se sentó a observar el suave y relajante crepitar del fuego.

Un poco después, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, ella alzó la vista y vio al director sonreír. Sonrió ella también.

- Nos esperan los regalos- dijo juguetón, como un niño que ha esperado impaciente durante todo el año-. Tú primero.

Minerva abrió un paquete, Albus abrió otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que solamente quedó un regalo pequeño en el lado de la mujer.

- Parece que tú te has portado mejor que yo este año- bromeó él, recogiendo el paquetito del suelo, y tendiéndoselo a Minerva con una amplia sonrisa.

- Será porque tú eres un hombre malo- le sacó la lengua mientras deshacía con delicadeza el lazo dorado que rodeaba el papel de envolver rojo. Cuando arrancó los trozos de celo y el envoltorio cayó, quedó al descubierto una pequeña cajita de madera con unas inscripciones en lila:

"_Cásate conmigo"_

Ella abrió lentamente la cajita tras leer esto, y vio un anillo plateado con tres piedrecitas incoloras: dos pequeñas, y una más grande entre las otras dos.

Las palabras le faltaron, y tan solo pudo quedarse boquiabierta. Era el anillo más bonito que había visto en su vida; sencillo pero bonito.

- Dime- él cogió el anillo de la caja, y después tomó la mano de la mujer-¿quieres casarte conmigo?- deslizó la alianza en el dedo anular de Minerva.

-Yo…- balbuceó- Claro- suspiró sonriendo.

Albus colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí en una medida considerable.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó recordando el baile.

-No- negó ella, y le besó en los labios-, así está bien.

**Bueno, he hecho un pequeño apaño porque a una de mis escritoras favoritas le parecía un poco precipitado lo de la boda. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado y que paséis una feliz Navidad. **

**Martha Elizabeth Black**


End file.
